dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SUMIDAGAWA KARENKA
Song Information Artist: seiya-murai feat.ALT Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics: Seiya Murai Vocals: ALT Genre: A.I.DATE POP (A.I.デイトポップ) BPM: 180 Length: 1:55 First BEMANI Appearance: jubeat ripples First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *BeatStream *HELLO! POP'N MUSIC *jubeat ripples *jubeat plus music pack 07 *jukebeat KONAMI Music Pack 09 *pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 *REFLEC BEAT colette -Summer- Lyrics Game Size Japanese くちびる慣れない紅さして貴方が待つ日本橋へ お姉様譲りお古の浴衣少し丈が短すぎて 淡い絞り夕方の模様 「よく似合うよ」と言いながらも貴方笑いこらえてる 人の波右左避けながら歩く貴方の後ろ まるで雀みたいにチョコマカついてく私を忘れないで 貴方時計見て心配ばかり 浅草で買った飴色の髪飾りに気がついて 先行く貴方の後ろ姿どうにもつまらぬ私の隣 膨れっ面でカラコロカラコロ足早に一尺一寸近づいて ユラリユラリと走る地下鉄に揺られて不意に背中押されて 思わず腕につかまり嬉しい恥かしこのままでいきましょ隅田川 キラキラ水面に映る燃える光の赤や青や紫 胸を揺らす轟音夜空に咲きます一尺三尺弾けた 見上げて見惚れて溶けた苺カキ氷流れて足濡らして ハンカチ出し拭いてくれた優しさ嬉しこっちを見ないでよね隅田川 夜空に咲く炎の華 Romaji kuchibiru nare nai beni sashite anata ga matsu nihonbashi e onee-sama yuzuri ofuru no yukata sukoshi take ga mijika sugite awai shibori yuugata no moyoo 'yoku niau yo' to ii nagara mo anata warai koraeteru hito no nami migihidari sake nagara aruku anata no ushiro marude suzume mitai ni chokomata tsuiteku watashi o wasurenaide anata tokei mite shinpai bakari asakusa de katta ameiro no kami kazari ni kigatsuite saki iku anata no ushiro sugata doo ni mo tsumaranu watashi no tonari fukurettsura de karakoro karakoro ashibaya ni ichi shaku ichi sun chikazuite yurari yurari to hashiru chikatetsu ni yurarete fui ni senaka osarete omowazu ude ni tsukamari ureshii yasa kashiko no mama de iki masho sumidagawa kirakira minamo ni utsuru moeru hikari no aka ya ao ya murasaki mune o yurasu gooon yozora ni saki masu ichi shaku san shaku hajiketa miagete mihorete toketa ichigo kaki koori nagarete ashi nurashite hankachi dashi fui te kureta yasashisa ureshi kocchi o minai de yo ne sumidagawa yozora ni saku honoo no hana Long Version くちびる慣れない紅さして貴方が待つ日本橋へ お姉様譲りお古の浴衣少し丈が短すぎて 淡い絞り夕顔の模様 「よく似合うよ」と言いながらも貴方笑いこらえてる 人の波右左避けながら歩く貴方の後ろ まるで雀みたいにチョコマカついてく私忘れないで 貴方時計見て心配ばかり 浅草で買った飴色の髪飾りに気がついて 先行く貴方の後ろ姿どうにも詰まらぬ私の隣 膨れっ面でカラコロカラコロ足早に一尺一寸近づいて ユラリユラリと走る地下鉄に揺られて不意に背中押されて 思わず腕につかまり嬉し恥かしこのままでいきましょ隅田川 改札くぐり抜けて上がれば目の前に隅田川 「まだ時間があるね」と言って貴方背中向け歩きだした 急に人混みに消える姿 泣きそうな気持ち駆け出してギュッと掴んだ帯の縁 「スミマセン！」を繰り返し唱えて進む仲見世～浅草寺 まるで流れに逆らい泳ぐ迷惑な二匹の金魚 貴方賽銭を放り投げて ささやいた恋の願い事私顔が赤らんだ からかわれむきになり言い訳にした二人を照らす夕陽 プイッと拗ねたふりして困らせてみせた一分一秒長くて いぢめた詫びに買わせた苺カキ氷少し塩っぱい涙味 繰り返し思い出し嬉しさ誤魔化しそろそろ戻りましょ隅田川 キラキラ水面に映る燃える光の赤や青や紫 胸を揺らす轟音夜空に咲きます一尺三尺弾けた 夏が終わっても来年もその先も五年十年経っても いつまでも貴方と一緒にと願って叫ぶ玉屋！ 鍵屋！ 見上げて見惚れて溶けた苺カキ氷流れて足濡らして ハンカチ出し拭いてくれた優しさ嬉しこっちを見ないでよね隅田川 夜空に咲く炎の華 Song Connections / Remixes *A long version of 隅田川夏恋歌 appears on the jubeat ripples APPEND SOUNDTRACK album and the "0/1 ANGEL" ALT produced by seiya-murai album. *A rock remix of 隅田川夏恋歌, titled 隅田川夏恋歌～納涼mix, can be found in GuitarFreaks XG3 & DrumMania XG3. *A remix of 隅田川夏恋歌 by Daisuke Ohnuma, titled 隅田川夏恋歌 (I/O Angel Mix), appears in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-''. Trivia *隅田川夏恋歌 is romanized as '''Sumidagawa Karenka', which translates to "Sumidagawa summer love song". **In jukebeat, 隅田川夏恋歌's title is changed to SUMIDAGAWA KARENKA. **Sumidagawa is the name of a river in Japan that holds a famous annual fireworks festival. *According to Seiya Murai on an interview on the WE LOVE pop'n music Minna de tsukutte 20 site, 隅田川夏恋歌's original tempo was increased by half (from 120 BPM) after a talk with the jubeat staff, who deemed that the “tempo was too slow”. *Before being unlocked on March 14, 2012, as part of the APPEND FESTIVAL event, 隅田川夏恋歌 was exclusive to DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX's Happy Mode. *隅田川夏恋歌 is the first song from jubeat ripples to be crossovered to the DanceDanceRevolution series, as well as the first jubeat ripples song to be crossovered to another BEMANI game. *隅田川夏恋歌's Challenge charts were brought up 1 level in the location test of DDR 2013. This is because the charts were deemed too hard for a 15 due to the many jumps. The same case occured with snow prism. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs